yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Sünnetinde
Sünnetin, penisin ısı hassasiyetini artırarak erken boşalma sorununu tetiklediği yönünde veriler bulunmakla beraberSünnet ve erken boşalma Sünnet.wetpaint.com. Erişim: 28 Nisan 2009 tam aksine haz barajını yükselterek erken boşalma sorununu tedavide etkili olduğu yönünde veriler de vardır."Does circumcision help with premature ejaculation" Ezinearticles.com. Erişim: 28 Nisan 2009"Circumcision for the treatment of premature ejaculation" Healthcarebeauty.org. Erişim: 28 Nisan 2009|15px|15px|Britannica|Healthcarebeauty.org}} *Sünnet - İslam peygamberi -Muhammed'in davranışları ve herhangi bir konuda söylemiş olduğu söz (kavli), fiil (fi'il) ve takrirlerine verilen ad. *Erkeklerde sünnet - Erkeklerde cinsel organa yapılan cerrahi müdahale *Kadınlarda sünnet - Kadınlarda cinsel organa yapılan cerrahi müdahale SÜNNET Kanun, yol, âdet. Sünnet Kanun, yol, âdet. Siret-i hasene. Siret-i hasene. Ist: Peygamber Aleyhissalâtü Vesselâm'ın sözü, emri, hal ve takriri. Müslümanların ittibâında ve dinlemesinde maddî ve manevî pek çok fazilet bulunan, tatbikinde mühim sevablar, terkinde mühim zararlar bulunan İslâmî emirler. Sünnet'e Farz-ı Nebevî de denir. Sünnet Göbekle kasık arası.Atın bileğinin ardındaki uzunca kıllar. * Siret-i hasene. * Ist: Peygamber Aleyhissalâtü Vesselâm'ın sözü, emri, hal ve takriri. Müslümanların ittibâında ve dinlemesinde maddî ve manevî pek çok fazilet bulunan, tatbikinde mühim sevablar, terkinde mühim zararlar bulunan İslâmî emirler. Sünnet'e Farz-ı Nebevî de denir.( $ âyetinde i'cazlı bir icaz vardır. Çünkü: Çok cümleler, bu üç cümlenin içinde dercedilmiştir. Şöyle ki: Şu âyet diyor ki: "Allah'a (C.C.) imanınız varsa, elbette Allah'ı seveceksiniz. Mâdem Allah'ı seversiniz, Allah'ın sevdiği tarzı yapacaksınız. Ve o sevdiği tarz ise, Allah'ın sevdiği zata benzemelisiniz. Ona benzemek ise, Ona ittiba etmektir. Ne vakit Ona ittiba etseniz, Allah da sizi sevecek. Zâten siz Allahı seversiniz, tâ ki Allah da sizi sevsin."İşte bütün bu cümleler, şu âyetin yalnız mücmel ve kısa bir meâlidir. Demek oluyor ki: İnsan için en mühim âli maksat, Cenâb-ı Hakkın muhabbetine mazhar olmasıdır. Bu âyetin nassıyla gösteriyor ki; o matlab-ı âlânın yolu, Habibullah'a ittibadır ve Sünnet-i Seniyyesine iktidadır...L.)(Resül-i Ekrem'in (A.S.M.) Sünnet-i Seniyyesinin menbaı üçtür: Akvali, ef'ali, ahvâlidir. Bu üç kısım dahi üç kısımdır: Ferâiz, nevâfil, âdât-ı hasenesidir. Farz ve vâcib kısmında ittibaa mecburiyet var; terkinde, azab ve ikab vardır. Herkes ona ittibaa mükelleftir. Nevafil kısmında, emr-i istihbabî ile yine ehl-i iman mükelleftir. Fakat, terkinde azab ve ikab yoktur. Fiilinde ve ittibaında azim sevablar var; ve tağyir ve tebdili, bid'a ve dalâlettir ve büyük hatâdır. Âdât-ı seniyyesi ve harekât-ı müstahsenesi ise, hikmeten, maslahaten, hayat-ı şahsiye ve nev'iyye ve içtimaiyye itibariyle onu taklid ve ittiba etmek, gayet müstahsendir. Çünkü: Herbir hareket-i âdiyesinde, çok menfaat-ı hayatiye bulunduğu gibi, mutâbaat etmekle o âdâb ve âdetler, ibadet hükmüne geçer. Evet mâdem dost ve düşmanın ittifakıyle Zât-ı Ahmediye (A.S.M.) mehâsin-i ahlâkın en yüksek mertebelerine mazhardır. Ve mâdem bil-ittifak nev-i beşer içinde en meşhur ve mümtaz bir şahsiyettir. Ve mâdem binler mu'cizâtın delâletiyle ve teşkil ettiği âlem-i İslâmiyetin ve kemalâtının şehâdetiyle ve mübelliği ve tercüman olduğu Kur'ân-ı Hakimin hakaikının tasdikıyla, en mükemmel bir insan-ı kâmil ve bir mürşid-i ekmeldir. Ve mâdem semere-i ittibaiyle milyonlar ehl-i kemâl, meratib-i kemalâtta terakki edip saâdet-i dâreyne vasıl olmuşlardır. Elbette o zâtın sünneti, harekâtı, iktida edilecek en güzel nümunelerdir ve tâkib edilecek en sağlam rehberlerdir. Ve düstur ittihaz edilecek en muhkem kanunlardır. Bahtiyar odur ki: Bu ittiba-ı sünnette hissesi ziyâde ola. Sünnete ittiba etmiyen, tembellik eder ise, hasâret-i azime; ehemmiyetsiz görür ise, cinâyet-i azime; tekzibini işmam eden tenkid ise, dalâlet-i azimedir. L.) SÜNNET-İ GAYR-I MÜEKKEDE Peygamber'in (A.S.M.) ibadet maksadıyla ara-sıra yapmış olduğu ameldir. SÜNNET-İ MÜEKKEDE Peygamberin (A.S.M.) devam edip pek az terk buyurmuş olduğu sünnettir. SÜNNET-İ SENİYYE Hz. Peygamber'in (A.S.M.) sözlerine, emirlerine ve harekâtına dâir en yüksek ve kıymetli hâller, tavırlar, hareket düsturları.(...İşte O Zâtın şefaatı altına girip ve nurundan istifade etmenin ve zulümat-ı berzahiyeden kurtulmanın çaresi: Sünnet-i seniyyeye ittiba'dır. L.) SÜNNET Göbekle kasık arası. * Atın bileğinin ardındaki uzunca kıllar. SÜNNETULLAH İlâhî kanunlar. * Kanun, âdet. (Bak: Âdetullah) SÜNNET Alm. Sunna (f), Fr. Sunna (f), İng. Sunnah. Din bilgilerinde senet, kaynak olan dört delilden biri. Sünnet lügatta yol, kânun, âdet mânâlarına gelir. Dînî terim olarak sünnet kelimesinin dînimizde üç mânâsı vardır: Kitab ve sünnet birlikte söylenince, kitap Kur’ân-ı kerîm, sünnet de hadîs-i şerîfler demektir. Farz ve sünnet denilince, farz Allahü teâlânın emirleri, sünnet ise Peyamberimiz sallallahü aleyhi ve sellemin sünneti, yâni emirleri demektir. Sünnet kelimesi yalnız olarak söylenince, İslâmiyetin bütün hükümleri demektir. Fıkıh kitapları böyle olduğunu bildiriyor. “Sünnetimi terk edene, şefâatım haram oldu.” hadîs-i şerîfinde sünnet demek, İslâmiyet yolu demektir. Çünkü mümin kimse, büyük günah işlese de, şefâattan mahrum olmaz. Hadîs-i şerifte; “Büyük günah işleyenlere şefâat edeceğim.” buyuruldu. Peygamber efendimizin yapılmasını övdüğü şeylere kavlî sünnet ve hadis devam üzere yaptıklarına da takrîrî sünnet denir. Sünnet, dünyâ ve âhiretin efendisi ve bütün insanların her bakımdan en yükseği ve en iyisi olan Peygamberimiz Muhammed Mustafa sallallahü aleyhi ve sellemin yaptığı ve kaçındığı şeylerdir. Resûlullah sallallahü aleyhi ve sellemin yaptığı ve kaçındığı şeyler iki kısımdır: Birisi, ibâdet olarak yaptığı ve kaçındığı şeylerdir. Her Müslümanın bunlara tabi olması lâzımdır. Bunlara uymayan şeyler bid’attır. İkincisi, âdet olarak, yâni bulundukları şehrin ve o memleketteki insanların yapmakta oldukları şeylerdir. Bunları da beğenmeyenin, çirkin diyenin, îmânı gider. Fakat, bunları yapmak, mecbûri değildir. Bunlara uymayan şey, bid’at değildir. Bunları yapıp yapmamak, memleketlerin ve insanların âdetlerine bağlıdır. Mübâh kısmındandırlar. Din ile bağlılıkları yoktur. Her memleketin âdeti, başka başkadır. Hattâ, bir memleketin âdeti, zamanla değişir. İbâdetler, yâni Müslümanlara yapılması emrolunan şeyler, dört kısımdır: Farz, vâcib, sünnet, nafile. Allahü teâlânın açık olarak bildirdiği emirlerine “Farz”; açık olmayıp, zannederek anlaşılan emirlerine “vâcib”; farz veya vâcib olmayıp, Resûlullah efendimizin (sallallahü aleyhi ve sellem) kendiliğinden emrettiği veya yaptığı ibâdetlere “sünnet” denir. Resûlullah efendimizin emrettiği ve kendisinin de yaptığı ibâdetler ve işler, birkaç çeşittir. Bunlar da şunlardır: 1. Müekked sünnet: Buna sünnet-i hüdâ da denir. İslâm dîninin şiârı olan, yâni bu dîne mahsus olan kuvvetli sünnetlerdir. Meselâ câmide îtikaf etmek, ezân ve ikâmet okumak, sabah namazının sünneti, öğlenin dört rekatlik ilk sünneti, akşam namazının sünneti, yatsı namazının son iki rek’at sünneti, cemâatla namaz kılmak, erkek çocukları sünnet ettirmek, misvak kullanmak böyledir. Peygamberimiz bunları devamlı yapmış, nâdiren de terk etmiş ve terk edenlere de birşey dememiştir. Müekked sünneti özürsüz, devamlı terk etmek mekruh olur, küçük günah olur. Farz ve vâcib olan ibâdetleri nâfile olarak yapmak, müekked sünnetleri yapmaktan daha çok sevaptır. 2. Gayr-i müekked sünnet: Peygamberimizin ara sıra terk ettiği işler ve ibâdetlerdir. Meselâ ikindi namazının ve yatsı namazının ilk sünnetleri böyledir. Müstehab ve mendub da aynıdır. 3. Zevâid sünnet: Resûlullah sallallahü aleyhi ve sellem efendimizin, ibâdet olarak değil de, âdet olarak devamlı yaptığı şeylere sünnet-i zevâid denir. Elbiseleri, oturması, kalkması, iyi şeyleri yapmaya sağdan başlaması böyledir. Bunları yapanlara da sevap verilir. Bunlara sevap verilebilmesi için niyet etmek lâzım değildir. Niyet edilirse ibâdet olurlar. Sevapları çoğalır. Zevâid sünnetleri ve nâfile ibâdetleri terk etmek mekruh olmaz. Günah değildir. Bununla berâber, âdete bağlı şeylerde de Resûlullah efendimize tâbi olmak, dünyâda ve âhirette insana çok şey kazandırır ve çeşitli saâdetlere yol açar. SÜNNET DÜĞÜNÜ Alm. Bescheidungsfeier (f), Fr. Fete (f), de circoncision, İng. Circumcision feast. Erkek çocukların sünet olmalarında yapılan merâsim. Sünnet, erkek çocukların tenâsül organının ucundaki deri kılıfın kesilmesi (işlemi)dir. Arapçada hıtân denilir. İslâmiyette erkek çocukların sünnet edilmesi dînî bir vazifedir. İslâmiyetin şiârıdır. Yâni Müslüman olmanın alâmetlerinden işâretlerinden sayılmıştır. Müslümanlar, herhangi bir zamanda, Yahûdîler çocuk yedi günlükken sünnet yaparlar. Çocuğun sünnet olmasının belli bir yaşı yoktur. Ancak, yedi ile on iki yaş arası en iyisidir. Sünnet olmayanlarda çeşitli hastalıklar görülür. Fransız kitapları bu hastalıkları Affection du Prepuce adı altında uzun anlatmaktadırlar. Bunlardan birkaçı ise tehlikelidir. Bu sebeple, Avrupa’da ve Amerika’da Hıristiyanlar sağlık sebebiyle, kendilerini ve çocuklarını sünnet ettirmektedirler. Artık tabâbet yoluyla varılan sonuç, sünneti bugün tıbbî bir zarûret, farîza hâline getirmiştir. Nitekim Dr. Dubais Raymond’un; “Sünnet çiçek aşısı gibi bütün erkeklere mecbur edilmelidir.” sözü de bu hususu vurgulamaktadır. Sünnetin târihi çok eskidir. İnsanla başlar. Çünkü Peygamberler aleyhimüsselâmın âdetidir. Peygamberimiz sallallahü aleyhi ve sellem; “Beş şey fıtrattandır: Sünnet olmak, kasıkları temizlemek, tırnak kesmek, koltuk altını temizlemek ve bıyık kısaltmak.” buyurmuşlardır. Müslüman ülkelerinde bütün erkek çocuklar, ergenlik çağına gelmeden önce bir düğün havası içinde sünnet olurlar. Bu bakımdan sünnet olmaya halk arasında yaygın olarak Sünnet düğünü denir. Yüzyıllardan beri Müslümanlar çocuklarının sünnet düğünlerine ayrı bir önem verirler bunu genellikle âilede birinci mürüvvet olarak kabul ederlerdi. Sünnete karar verilince herkes durumuna göre hazırlıklara başlar. Sandıktan işlemeli yatak takımları çıkarılır, oda takımlarının yüzleri yenilenir, kaplar kalaylanır, ev halkına yeni yeni elbiseler yaptırırlardı. Çocuğun yatağı süslenir. Genellikle işlemeli bir torba içindeki yüce kitabımız Kur’ân-ı kerim baş ucuna asılırdı. Durumu müsâit olan âileler fakir çocukları da tespit edip, onları da sünnet ettirirlerdi. Bugün hayır kurumları, toplu sünnet düğünleriyle bu geleneği devam ettirmektedirler. Sünnet günü çocuk giydirilir, bineceği at hazırlanır, duâlarla ata bindirilirdi. Sonra evliyâ türbeleri ziyâret edilir, sonra alay hâlinde davullar çalarak sokaklar dolaşılırdı. Eve gelen çocuk, hediyeler verilmeden attan inmez, yakınları, akrabâları hediyeleri verdikten sonra, duâlarla indirilip içeri alınırdı. Sünnetten önce veya sonra Kur’ân-ı kerîm ve mevlid okunurdu. Sünnet çocuğu el öptükten sonra bâzı yerlerde kirve, bâzı yerlerde sâdıç denilen âilenin çok sevdiği bir şahıs tarafından sıkıca tutulurdu. Mesleğinde usta, eli çabuk sünnetçi, hep bir ağızdan getirilen bayram tekbirleri arasında sünnet ediverirdi. Hemen süslü yatağa yatırılan çocuğa “Mâşaallah, bârekallah” deyip, hayır duâ edilirdi. Misâfirlere şerbet, şekerleme ve benzeri ikramlarda bulunulurdu. Bundan sonra misafirler sırayla çocuğun yatağının yanına gelirler, hediyeler verip ayrılırlardı. Erkeklerden sonra ziyâret sırası hanımlara gelirdi. Saraylardaki, konaklardaki sünnet düğünleri dillere destan olurdu. Şehzâdelerin sünnet düğünlerinden bâzıları hâlâ anlatılmaktadır. Hali vakti iyi âilelerin sünnetlerinde, kaynayan kazanlarla fakir fukara da doyardı. Misafirlerin yanında herkese açık olan sünnet düğün evi, bayram yeri gibi olurdu. Eskiden genellikle etli pilav, zerde ikram etmek âdet hâlindeydi. Ayrıca lokum, şerbet gibi şeyler de verilirdi. Günümüzde eski ihtişamında olmasa bile bu güzel âdet her yerde benzeri şekilde devam etmektedir. Örf ve âdetlerine çok bağlı olan Anadolu halkı, sünnet düğünlerine aynı önemi vermektedir. EHL-İ SÜNNET Alm. Der Weg der Sünniten, Fr. la voie d ahl-i Sunnat, İng. The Sunni Path. İslam dîninde doğru îtikat üzere olanlar. Peygamber efendimiz -Muhammed aleyhisselâmın ve Eshâbının (aleyhimürrıdvân) yolunda bulunanlar, bildirdikleri îtikat üzere inananlar. Eshâb-ı kirâmın, Peygamber efendimizden naklen bildirdiklerini, olduğu gibi, hiçbir şey ekleyip çıkarmadan kabûl edip, böylece inanıp, onların yolunda olup, onlar gibi inananlara Ehl-i sünnet ve cemâat fırkası veya Fırka-i nâciye; bu doğru ve asıl (hakîkî) İslâmiyet yolundan ayrılanlara da, bid’at fırkaları veya Fırâk-ı dâlle (dalâlet fırkaları, bozuk-sapık yollar) denildi. Ehl-i sünnet ve cemâat fırkasında olanlara kısaca Sünnî, bid’at fırkalarında olanlara Mübtedî, bid’at sâhibi denir. (Bkz. Bid’at Fırkaları) Allahü teâlâ, Müslümanlardan, Peygamber efendimizin inandığı ve bildirdiği gibi îmân etmelerini istemektedir. Peygamber efendimiz bir tek îmân bildirmiştir. Eshâb-ı kirâm’ın hepsi, Resûlullah’ın bildirdiği gibi inanmış, îtikatta (inançta) hiçbir ayrılıkları olmamıştır. Peygamberimizin vefâtından sonra insanlar, İslâmiyeti Eshâb-ı kirâmdan işiterek ve sorarak öğrendiler. Hepsi aynı îmânı (Ehl-i sünnet îtikatını) bildirdiler. Eshâb-ı kirâm bu îmân bilgilerini, kendilerinden hiçbir şey katmadan, Resûlullah efendimizden öğrendikleri gibi nakletmişlerdir. Onlar, Allahü teâlâyı tenzîh ve takdîs etmek, O’nun bildirdiklerini tereddütsüz kabûl edip inanmak, müteşâbih (mânâsı açık olmayan) âyetlerin te’viline dalmamak vb. gibi hepsi kemâl derecesindeki vasıfları ile îmânlarını Peygamberimizden işittikleri gibi muhâfaza ettiler. Eshâb-ı kirâm, bu saf ve doğru îmânı, kendilerinden sonra yaşayan ve Tâbiîn denilen Müslümanlara öğrettiler. Tâbiîn, öğrendikleri bu bilgileri kitaplara geçirdiler. Sonra gelen Tebe-i Tâbiîn ve daha sonra gelenler, bunlardan ve bunların kitaplarından bu bilgileri öğrendiler, kendilerinden sonra gelenlere naklettiler. Böylece Ehl-i sünnet bilgileri bu güne kadar nakil ve tevâtür yoluyla doğru olarak geldi. Resûl-i ekrem efendimiz, Müslümanların yetmiş üç fırkaya ayrılacaklarını, bunlardan kendisinin ve Eshâbının yolundan gidenlerin (Ehl-i sünnet ve cemâat îtikatında olanların) Cehennem’den kurtulacaklarını haber vermiştir. Hadîs-i şerîfte; “İsrâiloğulları, yetmiş bir fırkaya ayrılmıştı. Bunlardan yetmişi Cehenneme gidip, ancak bir fırkası kurtulmuştur. Nasârâ (yâni Hıristiyanlar) da, yetmiş iki fırkaya ayrılmıştı. Yetmiş biri Cehenneme gitmiştir. Bir zaman sonra benim ümmetim de yetmiş üç fırkaya ayrılır. Bunlardan yetmiş ikisi Cehennem’e gidip, yalnız bir fırka kurtulur.” buyruldu. Eshâb-ı kirâm, bu fırkanın kimler olduğunu sorduğunda; “Cehennem’den kurtulan fırka, Benim ve Eshâbımın gittiği yolda gidenlerdir” buyurmuştur. Hadîs-i şerîfte bildirilen yetmiş iki bozuk fırkanın hepsi geçmiş asırlarda ortaya çıkmış, pek çoğu unutulup gitmiştir. Bunlardan Hâricî, Râfızî ve Bâtınî gibi bâzıları meşhur olmuş, kendi aralarında çeşitli kollara ayrılmışlardır. Bu fırkalar, zamanla siyâsî, felsefî ve yabancı tesirlerle çeşitli değişikliklere uğramış ve doğru yoldan ayrılmışlardır. Yalnız Ehl-i sünnet âlimlerinin bildirdikleri îtikat ve amel bilgileri, hiç değişmeden ve bozulmadan gelmiş, aradan asırlar geçmesine rağmen, red ve inkâr edilmez vasıflarını muhâfaza etmiştir. Dört büyük halîfe devrinden sonra, Müslümanlar arasında karışıklık çıkarmak isteyen bâzı münâfıklar ve İslâm dîninin kısa zamanda Asya, Afrika ve Anadolu’ya yayılması karşısında, korku ve telâşa kapılan Yahûdî, Hıristiyan ve öteki bâtıl inançların mensupları; İslâmiyeti söndürmek, Müslümanların birliğini dağıtmak için çeşitli vâsıtalarla onların îtikatlarını (inançlarını) bozmaya, îmânlarını parçalamaya çalıştılar. Bu arada bid’at fırkalarının ortaya çıkardıkları yanlış fikirler, Müslümanların îtikatlarını bozmada ve onları parçalamada, bunlara yardımcı oldu. Ayrıca yeni Müslüman olan bâzı kavimlerin İslâm dînine, eski inanç ve ibâdetlerinden bâzı şeyleri katmaya kalkmaları; pekçok saf Müslümanın îtikat ve ibâdetlerinde, sapıklıklara ve bozukluklara yol açtı. Bütün bunlarla birlikte bir de siyâsî ve şahsî arzuları için, böyle kimselerle işbirliği yapanların faâliyeti netîcesinde, pekçok kimse şaşkına döndü. Ne yapacağını, kime inanacağını bilemedi... İmâm-ı A’zam Ebû Hanîfe, doğru yolda bulunmak, İslâm dînini bizzat Peygamber efendimizin ve Eshâbının anlattığı gibi öğrenmek, inanmak ve yaşamak isteyenler için fıkıh bilgilerini toplayarak, kısımlara, kollara ayırdığı ve usûller, metodlar koyduğu gibi; Resûlullah sallallahü aleyhi ve sellemin ve Eshâb-ı kirâmın bildirdiği îtikat, îmân bilgilerini de topladı ve yüzlerce talebesine öğretti. Bu sebeble Ehl-i sünnetin reîsi ve kurucusu kabûl edildi. İmâm-ı A’zamın bu hususta ilk yazdığı kitabın ismi El-Fıkh-ul-Ekber’dir. Kendisinden sonra, talebesinden ilm-i kelâm, yâni îmân bilgileri mütehassısları da yetişti. Bunlardan talebesi İmâm-ı Muhammed Şeybânî’nin yetiştirdiklerinden, Ebû Bekr-i Cürcânî dünyâca meşhur oldu. Bunun talebesinden de Ebû Nasr-ı İyâd, kelâm ilminde Ebû Mansûr-ı Mâtürîdî’yi yetiştirdi. Ebû Mansûr, İmâm-ı A’zam’dan gelen kelâm bilgilerini kitaplara yazdı. Doğru yoldan sapanlarla mücâdele ederek, Ehl-i sünnet îtikâdını kuvvetlendirdi ve her tarafa yaydı. 944 (H. 333) senesinde Semerkant’ta vefât etti. Ehl-i sünnet îtikâdını yayan İslâm âlimlerinden İmâm-ı Eş’arî de; İmâm-ı Şâfiî’nin talebesi zincirinde bulunmaktadır. Bu iki büyük imâm; Eshâb-ı kirâm, Tâbiîn ve Tebe-i Tâbiînin bildirdiği îtikat, îmân bilgilerini açıklamış, kısımlara bölmüş ve herkesin anlayabileceği bir şekilde yaymışlardır. Eş’arî ve Mâtürîdî, hocalarının müşterek mezhebi olan Ehl-i sünnet ve cemâat’dan dışarı çıkmamışlardır. Ehl-i sünnetin îtikatta iki imâmı olan Eş’arî ve Mâtürîdî, hep bu mezhebi yaymışlardır. Hurâfelere ve eski Yunan felsefesinin bataklıklarına saplanan materyalistlere (maddecilere) karşı hep bu îtikâdı savundular. Bu iki büyük Ehl-i sünnet âliminin zamânları aynı ise de, bulundukları yerler birbirinden ayrı ve karşılarındaki saldırganların düşünüş ve davranışları başka olduğundan, savunma metodları ve cevapları birbirinden biraz farklı olmuştur. Fakat bu hâl, mezheplerinin, yollarının ayrı olduğunu göstermez. Ehl-i sünnet âlimlerinin kitaplarında yazılı îtikâda uymayan, bozuk îtikatlar, îmânlar, gönül öldüren bir zehirdir. Bunlar, insanı ebedî ve sonsuz azâba, yâni Cehennem’e götürür. İbâdetlerde tembellik, gevşeklik olursa affolunabilir. Fakat îtikatta gevşek davranmak hiç affedilmeyecektir. Nitekim Allahü teâlâ, Kur’ân-ı kerîmde meâlen; “Şirki (yâni kâfiri, inanmayanı, îmânı bozuk olanı) aslâ affetmeyeceğim. Diğer bütün günahları, istediğim kimselerden affederim.” (Nisâ sûresi: 116) buyurmaktadır. Ehl-i sünnet îtikâdındaki Müslümanlar; ibâdet, münâkehât (evlenme), muâmelât (ticâret ve sosyal münâsebetler) ve diğer amelle ilgili işlerinde, asırlardır dört hak mezhebe uymuşlardır. Bugün de bir Müslümanın, Ehl-i sünnet îtikâdında olabilmesi için, hak olan dört mezhepten (Hanefî, Şâfiî, Mâlikî, Hanbelî) birinde bulunması lâzım geldiği kelâm ve akâid kitaplarında bildirilmiştir. Buna göre dört mezhepten birinde bulunmayan kimse, Ehl-i sünnetten ayrılmış olur. Ehl-i sünnet olmayan ise, ya sapık yollara düşer veya îmânını kaybeder. Bu dört mezhepten birine uymakla, onları taklîd etmekle; Kur’ân-ı kerîme ve Resûlullah’ın sünnetine (yoluna) uymuş olur. Çünkü dört mezhebin imâmları, îtikatta Ehl-i sünnet mezhebinde idiler. İslâm âlimlerinin meşhûrlarından ve evliyânın büyüklerinden Ubeydullah-i Ahrâr hazretleri; “Kalbe gelen bütün keşifleri, hâlleri bize verseler, fakat kalbimizi Ehl-i sünnet îtikâdı ile süslemeseler, kendimi mahv olmuş ve hâlimi harâp bilirim. Bütün harâplıkları, felâketleri üzerime yığsalar, lâkin kalbimi Ehl-i sünnet ve cemâat îtikâdı ile şereflendirseler, hiç üzülmem.” buyurmuştur. Ehl-i sünnetin bâzı îtikat esasları: Allahü teâlâ kadîm olan (başlangıcı olmayan) zâtı ile vardır. O’ndan başka her şeyi, O yaratmıştır. Birdir. İbâdete hakkı olan da O’dur. O’ndan başka hiçbir şey, ibâdet olunmaya lâyık değildir. Zâtî sıfatları vardır. Bunlar; Vücûd, Kıdem, Bekâ, Vahdâniyyet, Muhâlefetün lil havâdis, Kıyâm binefsihi’dir. Kemâl sıfatları vardır. Bu sıfatlar; Hayat, İlim, Semi’, Basar, Kudret, İrade, Kelâm ve Tekvîn’dir (Bkz. Allahü Teâlâ). Bu sıfatları ezelîdir. Yâni hep vardır. Allahü teâlânın isimleri tevkîfîdir, yâni dînimizde bildirilen isimleri söylemek uygun olup, bunlardan başkasını söylemek yasak edilmiştir. Kur’ân-ı kerîm Allah kelâmıdır, onun sözüdür. Allahü teâlâ Kur’ân-ı kerîmi harf ve kelime olarak gönderdi. Bu harfler mahlûktur. Bu harf ve kelimelerin mânâsı, Kelâm-ı ilâhîyi taşımaktadır. Bu harflere, kelimelere Kur’ân-ı kerîm denir. Bu harf ve kelime kalıpları içinde Kelâm-ı ilâhî olan Kur’ân-ı kerîm mahluk değildir. Allahü teâlânın öteki sıfatları gibi ezelîdir, ebedîdir. Allahü teâlâyı müminler Cennette, cihetsiz olarak ve karşısında bulunmayarak ve nasıl olduğu anlaşılmayarak ve ihâtasız, yâni şekli olmayarak görecektir. Nasıl görüleceği düşünülemez. Çünkü O’nu görmeyi akıl anlayamaz. Allahü teâlâ, dünyâda görülemez. Bu dünyâ ve insanın bu dünyâdaki yapısı O’nu görmek nimetine kavuşmaya elverişli değildir. Dünyâda görülür diyen yalancıdır. Mûsâ aleyhisselâm peygamber olduğu hâlde bu dünyâda göremedi. Peygamberimiz Mîrâc gecesinde gördüyse de, bu dünyâda değildi. Dünyâdan çıktı, âhirete karıştı. Cennet’e girdi ve orada gördü. Allahü teâlâ, insanları yarattığı gibi insanların işlerini de yaratıyor. İyi ve kötü işlerin hepsi O’nun takdîri, dilemesi iledir. Fakat iyi işlerden râzıdır, kötü işlerden râzı değildir. İnsanın yaptığı işe, kendi kuvveti de tesir eder. Bu tesire “kesb” denir. Melekler, Allahü teâlânın kıymetli kullarıdır. Allahü teâlânın emirlerine isyân etmeleri câiz değildir. Emrolunduklarını yaparlar. Erkekleri ve dişileri ve evlenmeleri yoktur. Peygamberler aleyhimüsselâm Allahü teâlâ tarafından seçilmiş, gönderilmiş insanlardır. Onların Allahü teâlâdan getirdiği her haber doğrudur, yanlışlık yoktur. Peygamber efendimizin mîrâcı; uyanık iken, kalp, rûh ve beden ile birlikte olmuştur, haktır. Kabir azâbı, kabrin sıkması, kabirde Münker ve Nekir denilen meleklerin soru sorması, kıyamette her şeyin yok olacağı, göklerin yarılacağı, yıldızların yollarından çıkıp dağılacakları, yer küresinin, dağların parçalanması ve herkesin mezardan çıkması, mahşer yerinde toplanması, yâni rûhların cesetlere girmesi, kıyâmet gününün zelzelesi, o günün dehşeti, korkusu ve kıyâmette suâl ve hesap, iyiliklerin ve günâhların âhirete mahsus bir terâziyle tartılması, Cehennem üzerinde Sırat Köprüsünün bulunması vardır. Bunların hepsi olacaktır. Peygamber efendimizin kıyâmet alâmetlerinden her ne haber verdiyse, hepsi doğrudur, yanlışlık olamaz. Müminlere mükâfat ve nîmet için hazırlanmış olan Cennet, kâfirlere azap için hazırlanmış Cehennem şimdi vardır. Her ikisini de Allahü teâlâ yoktan var etmiştir. Cennet ve Cehennem sonsuz kalınılacak yerdir. Zerre kadar îmânı olan ve bu îmân ile âhirete göçen Cehennem’de ebedî (sonsuz) kalmayacaktır. İbâdetler îmâna dâhil değildir. Farzların farz olduğuna inanıp tembellikle yapmayan kâfir olmaz. Mümin ne kadar büyük günâh işlerse işlesin bu günahları günah bildiği müddetçe îmânı gitmez. Ancak farzlara ve haramlara olduğu gibi inanmak lâzımdır. Emir ve yasaklardan herhangi birine inanmamak, hafife almak veya alay etmek, değiştirmeye kalkışmak îmânı giderir ve sonsuz olarak Cehennem’de yanmaya sebeb olur. Halîfelikten konuşmak, dînin esas bilgilerinden değildir. Dört halîfenin üstünlüğü halîfelik sıralarına göredir. Eshâb-ı kirâmın hepsini hiç ayırım yapmadan sevmek ve hürmet etmek lâzımdır. Hepsi âdil ve din ilimlerinde müctehid idiler. Muhammed aleyhisselâmın ümmeti, başka peygamberlerin ümmetinden daha üstündür. Mâtem tutmak, dinde yoktur; üzülmek başka, mâtem tutmak başkadır. Hadîs-i şerîfte Peygamberimiz: “İki şey vardır ki, insanı küfre (îmânın gitmesine) sürükler. Birisi bir kimsenin soyuna sövmek, ikincisi ölü için mâtem tutmaktır.” buyurdu. Resûlullaha, Eshâb-ı kirâma, Tabiîne ve Evliyâya tevessül ederek, yâni onları vesile ederek duâ etmek, duânın kabûlüne sebeb olur. Dînî deliller müctehidler için dörttür: Kitap, Sünnet, İcmâ-i ümmet, Kıyâs-ı fukahâ. Avâmın delili, müctehidin fetvâsıdır. Onun vazifesi müctehid imâma uymaktır. Tenasühe, yâni ölen insanın rûhunun başka bir çocuğa geçerek, tekrar dünyâya gelmesine inanmak, dîne aykırıdır. Böyle inananın îmânı gider. Kıyâmet günü Allahü teâlânın izni ile iyiler kötülere şefâat edecek, araya girecektir. Peygamber efendimiz; “Şefâatim ümmetimden günahı büyük olanlaradır.” buyurdu. Peygamberin mûcizesi, evliyânın kerâmeti ve salih mü’minlerin firâseti haktır. Evliyânın kerâmeti, vefâtından sonra da devam eder. Her bid’at dalâlettir, sapıklıktır. Bid’at, dinde sonradan yapılan şey demektir. Peygamber efendimiz ve dört halîfesinin zamanlarında bulunmayıp da, onlardan sonra dinde meydana çıkarılan, îtikat ve ibâdet olarak yapılmaya başlanan değişiklikler bid’at olup büyük felâkettir. Mest denilen ayakkabı üzerine mesh ederek (ıslak el ile dokunarak) abdest alınır. Çıplak ayak üzerine mesh edilmez. Özetle; binlerce Ehl-i sünnet âliminin, kitaplarında bildirdikleri bu ve bunlara bağlı îtikat esâslarına uygun îmân edenler, Ehl-i sünnet müslüman; bu esaslara aykırı inananlar ise Ehl-i sünnet yolundan ayrılmış kimseler olurlar. Peygamber efendimizin gösterdiği İslâmiyet yolunda bulunabilmek ve O’nun sünneti üzere yaşayabilmek için, önce Ehl-i sünnete uygun îmân etmek, sonra haramlardan sakınmak, sonra farzları yapmak, sonra mekruhlardan sakınmak, sonra müekked sünnetleri, daha sonra müstehapları yapmak lâzımdır. Bu sırada, önce olanı yapmayanın, sonra olanı yapmasının faydası olmaz ve önce olanı yapabilmek için, sonra olanı terk etmesi câiz ve hattâ vâcib olur. Hadîs-i şerîflerde buyruldu ki: Unutulmuş bir sünnetimi meydana çıkarana yüz şehit sevâbı vardır. On şey sünnettir: Bıyığı kısaltmak, sakalı uzatmak, misvâk kullanmak, mazmaza, istinşak, tırnak kesmek, ayak parmaklarını yıkamak, koltuk altını temizlemek, kasıkları temizlemek, su ile istincâ (pislikten temizlenmek). “Ümmetimin arasında fitne, fesat yayıldığı zaman, sünnetime sarılana yüz şehit sevâbı vardır.” hadîs-i şerîfi de “Selef-i sâlihîn, yâni ilk iki asırda yaşayan Müslümanların zamânındaki din bilgilerine uyan kimseye yüz şehit sevâbı vardır.” demektir. EHL-İ SÜNNET Alm. Der Weg der Sünniten, Fr. la voie d ahl-i Sunnat, İng. The Sunni Path. İslam dîninde doğru îtikat üzere olanlar. Peygamber efendimiz Muhammed aleyhisselâmın ve Eshâbının (aleyhimürrıdvân) yolunda bulunanlar, bildirdikleri îtikat üzere inananlar. Eshâb-ı kirâmın, Peygamber efendimizden naklen bildirdiklerini, olduğu gibi, hiçbir şey ekleyip çıkarmadan kabûl edip, böylece inanıp, onların yolunda olup, onlar gibi inananlara Ehl-i sünnet ve cemâat fırkası veya Fırka-i nâciye; bu doğru ve asıl (hakîkî) İslâmiyet yolundan ayrılanlara da, bid’at fırkaları veya Fırâk-ı dâlle (dalâlet fırkaları, bozuk-sapık yollar) denildi. Ehl-i sünnet ve cemâat fırkasında olanlara kısaca Sünnî, bid’at fırkalarında olanlara Mübtedî, bid’at sâhibi denir. (Bkz. Bid’at Fırkaları) Allahü teâlâ, Müslümanlardan, Peygamber efendimizin inandığı ve bildirdiği gibi îmân etmelerini istemektedir. Peygamber efendimiz bir tek îmân bildirmiştir. Eshâb-ı kirâm’ın hepsi, Resûlullah’ın bildirdiği gibi inanmış, îtikatta (inançta) hiçbir ayrılıkları olmamıştır. Peygamberimizin vefâtından sonra insanlar, İslâmiyeti Eshâb-ı kirâmdan işiterek ve sorarak öğrendiler. Hepsi aynı îmânı (Ehl-i sünnet îtikatını) bildirdiler. Eshâb-ı kirâm bu îmân bilgilerini, kendilerinden hiçbir şey katmadan, Resûlullah efendimizden öğrendikleri gibi nakletmişlerdir. Onlar, Allahü teâlâyı tenzîh ve takdîs etmek, O’nun bildirdiklerini tereddütsüz kabûl edip inanmak, müteşâbih (mânâsı açık olmayan) âyetlerin te’viline dalmamak vb. gibi hepsi kemâl derecesindeki vasıfları ile îmânlarını Peygamberimizden işittikleri gibi muhâfaza ettiler. Eshâb-ı kirâm, bu saf ve doğru îmânı, kendilerinden sonra yaşayan ve Tâbiîn denilen Müslümanlara öğrettiler. Tâbiîn, öğrendikleri bu bilgileri kitaplara geçirdiler. Sonra gelen Tebe-i Tâbiîn ve daha sonra gelenler, bunlardan ve bunların kitaplarından bu bilgileri öğrendiler, kendilerinden sonra gelenlere naklettiler. Böylece Ehl-i sünnet bilgileri bu güne kadar nakil ve tevâtür yoluyla doğru olarak geldi. Resûl-i ekrem efendimiz, Müslümanların yetmiş üç fırkaya ayrılacaklarını, bunlardan kendisinin ve Eshâbının yolundan gidenlerin (Ehl-i sünnet ve cemâat îtikatında olanların) Cehennem’den kurtulacaklarını haber vermiştir. Hadîs-i şerîfte; “İsrâiloğulları, yetmiş bir fırkaya ayrılmıştı. Bunlardan yetmişi Cehenneme gidip, ancak bir fırkası kurtulmuştur. Nasârâ (yâni Hıristiyanlar) da, yetmiş iki fırkaya ayrılmıştı. Yetmiş biri Cehenneme gitmiştir. Bir zaman sonra benim ümmetim de yetmiş üç fırkaya ayrılır. Bunlardan yetmiş ikisi Cehennem’e gidip, yalnız bir fırka kurtulur.” buyruldu. Eshâb-ı kirâm, bu fırkanın kimler olduğunu sorduğunda; “Cehennem’den kurtulan fırka, Benim ve Eshâbımın gittiği yolda gidenlerdir” buyurmuştur. Hadîs-i şerîfte bildirilen yetmiş iki bozuk fırkanın hepsi geçmiş asırlarda ortaya çıkmış, pek çoğu unutulup gitmiştir. Bunlardan Hâricî, Râfızî ve Bâtınî gibi bâzıları meşhur olmuş, kendi aralarında çeşitli kollara ayrılmışlardır. Bu fırkalar, zamanla siyâsî, felsefî ve yabancı tesirlerle çeşitli değişikliklere uğramış ve doğru yoldan ayrılmışlardır. Yalnız Ehl-i sünnet âlimlerinin bildirdikleri îtikat ve amel bilgileri, hiç değişmeden ve bozulmadan gelmiş, aradan asırlar geçmesine rağmen, red ve inkâr edilmez vasıflarını muhâfaza etmiştir. Dört büyük halîfe devrinden sonra, Müslümanlar arasında karışıklık çıkarmak isteyen bâzı münâfıklar ve İslâm dîninin kısa zamanda Asya, Afrika ve Anadolu’ya yayılması karşısında, korku ve telâşa kapılan Yahûdî, Hıristiyan ve öteki bâtıl inançların mensupları; İslâmiyeti söndürmek, Müslümanların birliğini dağıtmak için çeşitli vâsıtalarla onların îtikatlarını (inançlarını) bozmaya, îmânlarını parçalamaya çalıştılar. Bu arada bid’at fırkalarının ortaya çıkardıkları yanlış fikirler, Müslümanların îtikatlarını bozmada ve onları parçalamada, bunlara yardımcı oldu. Ayrıca yeni Müslüman olan bâzı kavimlerin İslâm dînine, eski inanç ve ibâdetlerinden bâzı şeyleri katmaya kalkmaları; pekçok saf Müslümanın îtikat ve ibâdetlerinde, sapıklıklara ve bozukluklara yol açtı. Bütün bunlarla birlikte bir de siyâsî ve şahsî arzuları için, böyle kimselerle işbirliği yapanların faâliyeti netîcesinde, pekçok kimse şaşkına döndü. Ne yapacağını, kime inanacağını bilemedi... İmâm-ı A’zam Ebû Hanîfe, doğru yolda bulunmak, İslâm dînini bizzat Peygamber efendimizin ve Eshâbının anlattığı gibi öğrenmek, inanmak ve yaşamak isteyenler için fıkıh bilgilerini toplayarak, kısımlara, kollara ayırdığı ve usûller, metodlar koyduğu gibi; Resûlullah sallallahü aleyhi ve sellemin ve Eshâb-ı kirâmın bildirdiği îtikat, îmân bilgilerini de topladı ve yüzlerce talebesine öğretti. Bu sebeble Ehl-i sünnetin reîsi ve kurucusu kabûl edildi. İmâm-ı A’zamın bu hususta ilk yazdığı kitabın ismi El-Fıkh-ul-Ekber’dir. Kendisinden sonra, talebesinden ilm-i kelâm, yâni îmân bilgileri mütehassısları da yetişti. Bunlardan talebesi İmâm-ı Muhammed Şeybânî’nin yetiştirdiklerinden, Ebû Bekr-i Cürcânî dünyâca meşhur oldu. Bunun talebesinden de Ebû Nasr-ı İyâd, kelâm ilminde Ebû Mansûr-ı Mâtürîdî’yi yetiştirdi. Ebû Mansûr, İmâm-ı A’zam’dan gelen kelâm bilgilerini kitaplara yazdı. Doğru yoldan sapanlarla mücâdele ederek, Ehl-i sünnet îtikâdını kuvvetlendirdi ve her tarafa yaydı. 944 (H. 333) senesinde Semerkant’ta vefât etti. Ehl-i sünnet îtikâdını yayan İslâm âlimlerinden İmâm-ı Eş’arî de; İmâm-ı Şâfiî’nin talebesi zincirinde bulunmaktadır. Bu iki büyük imâm; Eshâb-ı kirâm, Tâbiîn ve Tebe-i Tâbiînin bildirdiği îtikat, îmân bilgilerini açıklamış, kısımlara bölmüş ve herkesin anlayabileceği bir şekilde yaymışlardır. Eş’arî ve Mâtürîdî, hocalarının müşterek mezhebi olan Ehl-i sünnet ve cemâat’dan dışarı çıkmamışlardır. Ehl-i sünnetin îtikatta iki imâmı olan Eş’arî ve Mâtürîdî, hep bu mezhebi yaymışlardır. Hurâfelere ve eski Yunan felsefesinin bataklıklarına saplanan materyalistlere (maddecilere) karşı hep bu îtikâdı savundular. Bu iki büyük Ehl-i sünnet âliminin zamânları aynı ise de, bulundukları yerler birbirinden ayrı ve karşılarındaki saldırganların düşünüş ve davranışları başka olduğundan, savunma metodları ve cevapları birbirinden biraz farklı olmuştur. Fakat bu hâl, mezheplerinin, yollarının ayrı olduğunu göstermez. Ehl-i sünnet âlimlerinin kitaplarında yazılı îtikâda uymayan, bozuk îtikatlar, îmânlar, gönül öldüren bir zehirdir. Bunlar, insanı ebedî ve sonsuz azâba, yâni Cehennem’e götürür. İbâdetlerde tembellik, gevşeklik olursa affolunabilir. Fakat îtikatta gevşek davranmak hiç affedilmeyecektir. Nitekim Allahü teâlâ, Kur’ân-ı kerîmde meâlen; “Şirki (yâni kâfiri, inanmayanı, îmânı bozuk olanı) aslâ affetmeyeceğim. Diğer bütün günahları, istediğim kimselerden affederim.” (Nisâ sûresi: 116) buyurmaktadır. Ehl-i sünnet îtikâdındaki Müslümanlar; ibâdet, münâkehât (evlenme), muâmelât (ticâret ve sosyal münâsebetler) ve diğer amelle ilgili işlerinde, asırlardır dört hak mezhebe uymuşlardır. Bugün de bir Müslümanın, Ehl-i sünnet îtikâdında olabilmesi için, hak olan dört mezhepten (Hanefî, Şâfiî, Mâlikî, Hanbelî) birinde bulunması lâzım geldiği kelâm ve akâid kitaplarında bildirilmiştir. Buna göre dört mezhepten birinde bulunmayan kimse, Ehl-i sünnetten ayrılmış olur. Ehl-i sünnet olmayan ise, ya sapık yollara düşer veya îmânını kaybeder. Bu dört mezhepten birine uymakla, onları taklîd etmekle; Kur’ân-ı kerîme ve Resûlullah’ın sünnetine (yoluna) uymuş olur. Çünkü dört mezhebin imâmları, îtikatta Ehl-i sünnet mezhebinde idiler. İslâm âlimlerinin meşhûrlarından ve evliyânın büyüklerinden Ubeydullah-i Ahrâr hazretleri; “Kalbe gelen bütün keşifleri, hâlleri bize verseler, fakat kalbimizi Ehl-i sünnet îtikâdı ile süslemeseler, kendimi mahv olmuş ve hâlimi harâp bilirim. Bütün harâplıkları, felâketleri üzerime yığsalar, lâkin kalbimi Ehl-i sünnet ve cemâat îtikâdı ile şereflendirseler, hiç üzülmem.” buyurmuştur. Ehl-i sünnetin bâzı îtikat esasları: Allahü teâlâ kadîm olan (başlangıcı olmayan) zâtı ile vardır. O’ndan başka her şeyi, O yaratmıştır. Birdir. İbâdete hakkı olan da O’dur. O’ndan başka hiçbir şey, ibâdet olunmaya lâyık değildir. Zâtî sıfatları vardır. Bunlar; Vücûd, Kıdem, Bekâ, Vahdâniyyet, Muhâlefetün lil havâdis, Kıyâm binefsihi’dir. Kemâl sıfatları vardır. Bu sıfatlar; Hayat, İlim, Semi’, Basar, Kudret, İrade, Kelâm ve Tekvîn’dir (Bkz. Allahü Teâlâ). Bu sıfatları ezelîdir. Yâni hep vardır. Allahü teâlânın isimleri tevkîfîdir, yâni dînimizde bildirilen isimleri söylemek uygun olup, bunlardan başkasını söylemek yasak edilmiştir. Kur’ân-ı kerîm Allah kelâmıdır, onun sözüdür. Allahü teâlâ Kur’ân-ı kerîmi harf ve kelime olarak gönderdi. Bu harfler mahlûktur. Bu harf ve kelimelerin mânâsı, Kelâm-ı ilâhîyi taşımaktadır. Bu harflere, kelimelere Kur’ân-ı kerîm denir. Bu harf ve kelime kalıpları içinde Kelâm-ı ilâhî olan Kur’ân-ı kerîm mahluk değildir. Allahü teâlânın öteki sıfatları gibi ezelîdir, ebedîdir. Allahü teâlâyı müminler Cennette, cihetsiz olarak ve karşısında bulunmayarak ve nasıl olduğu anlaşılmayarak ve ihâtasız, yâni şekli olmayarak görecektir. Nasıl görüleceği düşünülemez. Çünkü O’nu görmeyi akıl anlayamaz. Allahü teâlâ, dünyâda görülemez. Bu dünyâ ve insanın bu dünyâdaki yapısı O’nu görmek nimetine kavuşmaya elverişli değildir. Dünyâda görülür diyen yalancıdır. Mûsâ aleyhisselâm peygamber olduğu hâlde bu dünyâda göremedi. Peygamberimiz Mîrâc gecesinde gördüyse de, bu dünyâda değildi. Dünyâdan çıktı, âhirete karıştı. Cennet’e girdi ve orada gördü. Allahü teâlâ, insanları yarattığı gibi insanların işlerini de yaratıyor. İyi ve kötü işlerin hepsi O’nun takdîri, dilemesi iledir. Fakat iyi işlerden râzıdır, kötü işlerden râzı değildir. İnsanın yaptığı işe, kendi kuvveti de tesir eder. Bu tesire “kesb” denir. Melekler, Allahü teâlânın kıymetli kullarıdır. Allahü teâlânın emirlerine isyân etmeleri câiz değildir. Emrolunduklarını yaparlar. Erkekleri ve dişileri ve evlenmeleri yoktur. Peygamberler aleyhimüsselâm Allahü teâlâ tarafından seçilmiş, gönderilmiş insanlardır. Onların Allahü teâlâdan getirdiği her haber doğrudur, yanlışlık yoktur. Peygamber efendimizin mîrâcı; uyanık iken, kalp, rûh ve beden ile birlikte olmuştur, haktır. Kabir azâbı, kabrin sıkması, kabirde Münker ve Nekir denilen meleklerin soru sorması, kıyamette her şeyin yok olacağı, göklerin yarılacağı, yıldızların yollarından çıkıp dağılacakları, yer küresinin, dağların parçalanması ve herkesin mezardan çıkması, mahşer yerinde toplanması, yâni rûhların cesetlere girmesi, kıyâmet gününün zelzelesi, o günün dehşeti, korkusu ve kıyâmette suâl ve hesap, iyiliklerin ve günâhların âhirete mahsus bir terâziyle tartılması, Cehennem üzerinde Sırat Köprüsünün bulunması vardır. Bunların hepsi olacaktır. Peygamber efendimizin kıyâmet alâmetlerinden her ne haber verdiyse, hepsi doğrudur, yanlışlık olamaz. Müminlere mükâfat ve nîmet için hazırlanmış olan Cennet, kâfirlere azap için hazırlanmış Cehennem şimdi vardır. Her ikisini de Allahü teâlâ yoktan var etmiştir. Cennet ve Cehennem sonsuz kalınılacak yerdir. Zerre kadar îmânı olan ve bu îmân ile âhirete göçen Cehennem’de ebedî (sonsuz) kalmayacaktır. İbâdetler îmâna dâhil değildir. Farzların farz olduğuna inanıp tembellikle yapmayan kâfir olmaz. Mümin ne kadar büyük günâh işlerse işlesin bu günahları günah bildiği müddetçe îmânı gitmez. Ancak farzlara ve haramlara olduğu gibi inanmak lâzımdır. Emir ve yasaklardan herhangi birine inanmamak, hafife almak veya alay etmek, değiştirmeye kalkışmak îmânı giderir ve sonsuz olarak Cehennem’de yanmaya sebeb olur. Halîfelikten konuşmak, dînin esas bilgilerinden değildir. Dört halîfenin üstünlüğü halîfelik sıralarına göredir. Eshâb-ı kirâmın hepsini hiç ayırım yapmadan sevmek ve hürmet etmek lâzımdır. Hepsi âdil ve din ilimlerinde müctehid idiler. Muhammed aleyhisselâmın ümmeti, başka peygamberlerin ümmetinden daha üstündür. Mâtem tutmak, dinde yoktur; üzülmek başka, mâtem tutmak başkadır. Hadîs-i şerîfte Peygamberimiz: “İki şey vardır ki, insanı küfre (îmânın gitmesine) sürükler. Birisi bir kimsenin soyuna sövmek, ikincisi ölü için mâtem tutmaktır.” buyurdu. Resûlullaha, Eshâb-ı kirâma, Tabiîne ve Evliyâya tevessül ederek, yâni onları vesile ederek duâ etmek, duânın kabûlüne sebeb olur. Dînî deliller müctehidler için dörttür: Kitap, Sünnet, İcmâ-i ümmet, Kıyâs-ı fukahâ. Avâmın delili, müctehidin fetvâsıdır. Onun vazifesi müctehid imâma uymaktır. Tenasühe, yâni ölen insanın rûhunun başka bir çocuğa geçerek, tekrar dünyâya gelmesine inanmak, dîne aykırıdır. Böyle inananın îmânı gider. Kıyâmet günü Allahü teâlânın izni ile iyiler kötülere şefâat edecek, araya girecektir. Peygamber efendimiz; “Şefâatim ümmetimden günahı büyük olanlaradır.” buyurdu. Peygamberin mûcizesi, evliyânın kerâmeti ve salih mü’minlerin firâseti haktır. Evliyânın kerâmeti, vefâtından sonra da devam eder. Her bid’at dalâlettir, sapıklıktır. Bid’at, dinde sonradan yapılan şey demektir. Peygamber efendimiz ve dört halîfesinin zamanlarında bulunmayıp da, onlardan sonra dinde meydana çıkarılan, îtikat ve ibâdet olarak yapılmaya başlanan değişiklikler bid’at olup büyük felâkettir. Mest denilen ayakkabı üzerine mesh ederek (ıslak el ile dokunarak) abdest alınır. Çıplak ayak üzerine mesh edilmez. Özetle; binlerce Ehl-i sünnet âliminin, kitaplarında bildirdikleri bu ve bunlara bağlı îtikat esâslarına uygun îmân edenler, Ehl-i sünnet müslüman; bu esaslara aykırı inananlar ise Ehl-i sünnet yolundan ayrılmış kimseler olurlar. SÜNNET Sözlükte "iyi ya da kötü tutulan yol, gidişat, davranış, hüküm, adet, kanun" gibi anlamlara gelen sünnet, (çoğulu sünen) ıstılahta, Hz. Peygamberden sâdır olan söz, fiil ve takrirlerle, O'na ait sıfatlara denir. Bu manada sünnet, hadis-i nebevî ile eş anlamlıdır. Bir fıkıh terimi olarak sünnet, farz ya da vacib kabilinden olmaksızın, Hz. Peygamberden naklolunan nafile ibadetlerdir. (bk. Mendub) Fıkıh usulünde sünnet, Kur'ân'dan sonra şerî delillerin ikincisi olup, Hz. Peygamberin söz, fiil ve takrirleridir. Kelâm bilim dalında sünnet, bid'atın karşıtı olup, Hz. Peygamberin düşünce ve davranışlarına uygun bir hayat tarzı olarak tanımlanmıştır. Gerek hadisçilere, gerekse fıkıh usulü âlimlerine göre sünnet, üç bölümde ele alınmıştır: a) Kavli Sünnet: Hz. Peygamberin herhangi bir konu hakkında sözlü olarak yaptığı açıklamalardır. b) Fiili Sünnet: Hz. Peygamberin herhangi bir konudaki fiillerinin, sahabe tarafından görülüp nakledildiği haberlerdir. c) Takrirî Sünnet: Hz. Peygamberin, huzurunda sahabe tarafından söylenen sözleri ya da işlenen fiilleri reddetmeyip susması, onaylaması veya güzel karşılamasıyla oluşan sünnettir. Delil değeri açısından sünnetler, sünnet-i hudâ ve sünnet-i zevâid kısımlarına ayrılır: Sünnet-i hüdâ, İslâm Dini'nde alamet olarak kabul edilen ve oldukça önem verilen ezan, ikâmet, cemaata devam etmek gibi sünnetlere denir. Bunlar sünnet-i müekkede hükmündedir, yapana sevap verilir. Yapmayan cezalandırılmaz ama kınanır. Sünnet-i zevâid, Peygamber (a.s.)'in yeme, içme, giyinme, uyuma adabı gibi ibadet kasdı olmadan, insan sıfatıyla yaptığı mutad davranışlarına denir. Bu gibi hususlarda Peygamber (a.s.)'e uymak müstehap ve şefaatine vesiledir. Sünnet-i zevâide uymayan bir kimse, cezalandırılmayı ya da kınanmayı da hak etmez. Sünnet, dini hükümler için Kur'ân'-dan sonra gelen ikinci ana kaynaktır. Kur'ân'daki hükümlerin açıklaması ve Kur'ân'da bulunmayan hükümler için sünnete bakılır. Sahih sünnet, ibadet, muâmelat, ukubat ve ahlâk da delil teşkil eder. İtikâdi konularda yalnızca mütevatir sünnet delil olur. Haramı, helalı ortaya koyma konusunda Kur'ân'la sahih sünnet arasında fark yoktur. Sünnet, hiçbir zaman Kur'ân'a aykırı düşmez. Kur'ân'da ve hadislerde, sünnetin değeri konusunda şöyle buyurulmaktadır: "Allah'a ve Peygambere itaat edin ki merhamet olunasınız." (Âli-İmrân, 3/132), "Kim Peygambere itaat ederse Allah'a itaat etmiş olur..." (Nisâ, 4/80), "(Rasûlüm) De ki: Eğer Allah'ı seviyorsanız, bana tabî olunuz ki, Allah da sizi sevsin ve günahlarınızı bağışlasın. Allah son derece bağışlayan ve acıyandır." (Âli-İmrân, 3/31), "...Şüphesiz ki, sen insanları dosdoğru yola, göklerin ve yerin sahibi olan Allah'ın yoluna iletirsin..." (Şûrâ, 42/52, 53); "Size iki şey bıraktım. Bunlara sımsıkı sarıldığınız müddetçe asla sapıklığa düşmezsiniz: Allah'ın kitabı ve benim sünnetim." (Ebû Dâvûd, Sünnet, 5; Tirmizî, Menâkıb, 31; Ahmed, IV/127), "Haberiniz olsun ki, bana Kur'ân ve onunla birlikte bir benzeri daha verildi. Dikkatli olun ki, koltuğu üzerindeki karnı tok bir adamın, "size şu Kur'ân yeter, onda helal olarak bulduğunuzu helâl bilin, haram olarak bulduğunuzu da haram bilin." diye konuşması oldukça yakındır..." (Ebû Dâvûd, Sünnet, 5; İbn Mâce, Mukaddime, 2; Tirmizî, İlim, 10; Ahmed, IV/131). Kur'ân'a göre sünnetin yeri şöyle ifade edilebilir: a) Sünnet, Kur'ân'ın kapalı ifadelerini açıklar. b) Kur'ân'da temelleri var olan tamamlayıcı hükümler getirir. c) Kur'ân'da hiç bulunmayan müstakil bazı hükümler koyar. d) Kur'ân'daki hükümleri te'yid eder. Buna göre sünnetin açıkladığı veya bağımsız olarak koyduğu hükümleri Kur'ân'da arayıp da bulamayınca, "bunlar Kur'ân'da yoktur, dinî hüküm değildir..." gibi bir anlayış tamamen yanlıştır. (A.G.)